


The Safest Place

by littleladyyoda



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Unrequited Love, Viego, i love these two so much, just a little something, literally can't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: She hasn’t seen the boy who used to make her laugh and smile in such a long time, and the man who has taken his place makes her feel things that she can’t quite wrap her head around.Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 48





	The Safest Place

The safest place for Vanya Hargreeves isn’t a place at all. She realizes this in bed, of all places, at 2:00 in the morning, when she’s playing back the mental tape of the last nasty thing Diego said to her. 

The truth of it is that she would put up with anything, absolutely anything, just to be near him.

She hasn’t seen the boy who used to make her laugh and smile in such a long time, and the man who has taken his place makes her feel things that she can’t quite wrap her head around. 

She knows she hurt him. She knows that’s why he’s angry. She has absolutely no notion of how to fix it.

So she puts up with all his shit. She will until the day she dies, if need be.

Because, in spite of it all – in spite of the angry things he says, and the way his eyes flash whenever he looks at her – being near Diego still feels like the safest place in the world.


End file.
